


我生命中的180°轉變

by cheria481



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheria481/pseuds/cheria481
Summary: 我和他的第一次見面試是在校園走廊發生的。那時我正和當時正在交往的女朋友聊電話，打算去約會地點與她見面，而他則揹著結他奔去我來的方向。那個人好像是朔間零，現任學生會會長，的仰慕者。我不知他叫什麼名字，我從來都不對任何男性名字有任何興趣。但當時看見他，我不禁呆了一下。「我現在在花園露台點了草莓蛋糕等你哦! 快點來啦~ 嗯？薰君？薰君~ 你有聽我說話嗎~？」「啊呀... 抱歉啦抱歉啦~」甜膩的、閃爍著金色碎光的蜜糖色眼睛，可愛卻總掛著一副冷漠的樣子的臉龐，奶灰色的頭髮和身後繫著的隨著走路步伐一蹦一跳的小辮子...不要誤會，我對男人沒有興趣，只是他引起了我一丁點的注意而已...





	我生命中的180°轉變

**Author's Note:**

> cp: 薰晃
> 
> 注意: 含有大量的私設 文筆幼稚

1

我和他的第一次見面試是在校園走廊發生的。那時我正和當時正在交往的女朋友聊電話，打算去約會地點與她見面，而他則揹著結他奔去我來的方向。

那個人好像是朔間零，現任學生會會長，的仰慕者。我不知他叫什麼名字，我從來都不對任何男性名字有任何興趣。但當時看見他，我不禁呆了一下。 

「我現在在花園露台點了草莓蛋糕等你哦! 快點來啦~ 嗯？薰君？薰君~ 你有聽我說話嗎~？」

「啊呀... 抱歉啦抱歉啦~」

甜膩的、閃爍著金色碎光的蜜糖色眼睛，可愛卻總掛著一副冷漠的樣子的臉龐，奶灰色的頭髮和身後繫著的隨著走路步伐一蹦一跳的小辮子...

不要誤會，我對男人沒有興趣，只是他引起了我一丁點的注意而已。

啊... 其實也差不多該和現在的女朋友分手了。雖然啊~ 她很可愛，但是她太自我中心了，只顧著自己的喜好，很少考慮我的想法，她不是我的 cup of tea 呢~ 

所以今次約會後就跟她劃清界線吧~

2

我沒有想過我會再見到他，還有機會與他說話。

第二次見面是在我經營的 livehouse 裡，在朔間零的介紹下，我和他認識了。其實也沒有特別介紹，我和他就只是交換了名字。

原來他叫大神晃牙。

「我可對男孩子的名字沒有興趣哦~ 只有可愛的女孩子的名字才值得我記住...」

嘴上是一種說法，行動上卻展現另一種說法。沒想到他的會深深地刻在我的腦海裡...

其實當時的我在他面前並沒有留下一個好印象，因為轉個頭我就去約一個看起來很性感的女孩子去喝喝咖啡、吃吃甜品、談談情了。(其實在之前還被他看見我撩背面很像女孩子的颯馬君...) 而他看起來也很討厭我，他毫不掩飾地對我露出不屑的表情。然後他在看見朔間零離開後又展露燦爛的笑容一蹦一跳地跟著走了。

啊... 後面的小辮子就和小狗尾巴一樣...

3

在之前其實有撞過他幾次，但我和他都是各有各走，沒有為對方作停留。

而名為我和他的第三次正式見面是在五奇人倒台，以天堂院英智為首的學生會正式統治夢之咲之後。

那一次我剛和其中一個可愛的小蒲公英約會完，在噴水池附近遇見了垂頭喪氣坐在長椅上的他。那條可愛的小辮子也垂落在後背上。他雙手環抱著小腿，縮在長椅上，看起來就是一隻孤單，又沒有安全感的小狗狗。

明明我一直對男人沒有興趣，甚至會厭惡和男人相處，但是當時我不知怎麼的，竟然走了過去...

「你好哦，朔間的小狗君~」我之前無意中聽到朔間叫他わんこ。「朔間他不在，你寂寞了？需要好心的哥哥我安慰你嗎？」

他抬頭白了我一眼，又把臉埋回兩腿之間。我無視他對我的忽視，逕自坐在他身邊的空位。

「即是我對朔間不熟悉，但我相信他沒事的，別擔心。」

我在側目中留意到他的小小身軀緊繃了一下又再放鬆，我不禁彎起了嘴角。

我陪他又坐了一會，在此之間我們並沒有說任何一句話，但這一片靜謚令我感到很舒服，直至一通電話的打擾。

「薰君~ 現在有空見面嗎？我們一起去看首飾吧!」

「呃... 嗯好，在門口等吧，一會兒見。」 

唉... 是剛剛那個女孩子... 剛約會完又來了，雖說她很可愛活潑，但也太煩人了吧...

我嘆了口氣，看了看手機時間便起身離開。

「... 喂... 羽風... 前輩... 謝了...」那個孩子又把臉埋起來了，但通紅的耳尖卻逃不過我的雙眼。真彆扭... 是一個不可愛的後輩呢...

我笑了笑便把他拋在身後了。

我只是盡前輩的責任安慰關心後輩而已，雖然我之前好像沒做過...

4

之後朔間零回來了，我當時立即就想起那孩子，他一定很開心吧! 不知怎的，本來在家裏積累出來的煩躁一下子就煙消雲散了，有心情去邀請剛認識的普通科女同學去約會了。

一開始朔間還是很正常的，但之後就聽說他總是躲在輕音部室裏的棺材不願見人，連最窮追不捨的那孩子也無法見到他。有幾次我在輕音部所在的樓層遇見他，眼前的他掛著一個焦慮、泫然欲泣的樣子。我沒有對他說什麼，因為我始終和他不熟，不應過度插手他的事，但我的心情卻會再見到他之後變差，可能是因為我討厭他吧...

後來有一天，當我和兩三個可愛的小蒲公英交流時，突然聽到旁邊的人說朔間零終於出來了，但卻變「老」了的消息後，我嚇得無視了身邊的小可愛，腦海裡馬上浮現他垂頭喪氣、焦躁的模樣。我找藉口離開，跑到了輕音部下一層，聽到細微抽泣聲的我在樓梯轉角處停了下來，抹了一把汗，偷偷看向走廊，果不其然看見了他。他雙手環抱身體捲縮在部室門前，臉龐埋起來了，但顫抖的身軀和刻意壓低的抽泣聲卻暴露了他在哭的事實。這是我第一次見他哭，因為他平時的樣子很堅強，一點也不像是個會哭的人。

我不知道應該做什麼... 跑上前安慰他並不是我的作風。雖然上次見面已經做過一次，但那次只是一個意外 (無意識做了)，而且相信他也很討厭我吧，畢竟我是他厭惡的那種吊兒郎當的人。上次分別時還是以約了女孩子這種原因走的，他對我的印象一定更差了。再者，他現在哭得這麼崩潰，我不想我的出現令他更不開心...

我神不守舍地下了一級又一級樓梯，直到有記憶的時候我已經回到了班房。我無視別人對我的戲語，逕自回到座位趴下睡覺。

現在的我實在沒心情處理人際關係呢... 

5

第五次見面是在輕音部裡，距離上次見面已有兩三個月。 

據說他在這段時間變了很多，不再像以前迷弟上身一樣緊追著朔間零不放，不再叫朔間零「朔間前輩」，變得大吵大鬧(在某些人面前)，開口閉口都是「吸血鬼混蛋」，被人稱為朔間零的「狂犬」。最重要的一點是，儘管他的朔間前輩改變了，儘管他當時哭得有多令人心碎，他始終留在朔間零身邊不離不棄，還漸漸擔起照顧他的大任...

之後，朔間零和我談判，我答應要加入朔間零新創立的組合 Undead，和那個孩子和一個名為阿多尼斯的人一起。

而下一次見面就是一個成員集合的日子。

一開始，他知道我要加入，他很驚訝，並立即向朔間反對。嗯... 看他抗議的陣仗，我覺得他一定很討厭我了... 但朔間不愧是他的飼主，三兩下就把他馴服了。望著他不服氣、鼓起面頰的樣子，我不禁有個瘋狂的想法，就是竟然覺得他很可愛... 

我一定是有病了，覺得男人可愛這件事實在太可怕了...

6

我的私生活其實很混亂，說荒唐也不為過，女朋友換了一個又一個，即使看上了小杏，我也未曾停止過交女友、撩可愛女生的舉動。也難怪颯馬君看見我就想劍斬我，也難怪晃牙君在我面前和背後都稱呼我為「輕浮男」、「萬年發情期」等等。其實被颯馬君斬沒什麼大不了，但當我聽到晃牙君以不屑的稱呼代表我時，我的心總會有點不舒服，我不明白這種感覺，而且潛意識告訴我弄清楚這種感覺會帶來可怕的後果，所以忽視它是最好的解決方法。

自從加入了 Undead，我和他的距離縮短了，我亦對他了解多了。他是一個認真的孩子，認真地進行組合練習，每一次他都是最早到練習室，從不缺席 ; 認真地進行輕音部活動，天天往部室跑，有部分原因是因為可以在那裡見到朔間，另一部分原因是練他心愛的結他，有時路過會見到他在指導葵君們樂器，朔間則坐在棺材上慈愛地看著他們。啊... 還有認真對待朔間吧，他總會努力滿足他的要求，他給的任務會盡力完成。 

在這麼認真的孩子面前，我這種人自然是不好過，我和他啊~ 可是性格完全相反的啊~

在答應加入 Undead 前，朔間答應我，我在加入後可以不用每次組合練習都出席，而我在加入後便好好地實踐這項條件。而他每一次見到我都會責備我常去約會而缺席練習，常罵我是個不論在組合事宜上，還是在人際關係上都不認真的混蛋，有時會特意跑到我可能出現的地方，如海洋生物部室、花園露台等地，來捉我去練習，還帶上人力搬運器多多尼斯... 想起都覺得很可怕...

我常說他很煩，而他則會回我一句，「如果你肯認真的話，本大爺就不會煩你，你以為本大爺很空閒的嗎？」

我想，如果他是女人，他一定要無人要，畢竟無人想娶一個嚴妻回家吧。

雖然他是一個在以上方面都很嚴厲的人，但是其實他很溫柔。他不常把溫柔那一面表現出來，大概是因為他習慣有尖刺去保護自己吧。可是，他只會把溫柔的一面分給特定的人，而特定的人並不包括我。不用思考，享用他的溫柔最多的人必定是朔間零，然後便是葵君們、朔間弟弟、小杏、Trickstar 那群孩子等等。

雖然我真的對男人沒興趣，但是我有時會對此很不滿。 

他中午會定時跑到輕音部給朔間零送炸豬扒三文治和蕃茄汁，從包裝來看，三文治有時是在小食部買的，有時則是他親手做的。可見，他對棺材拳打腳踢、叫醒朔間毫不溫柔、看起來很不情願的樣子全不是由心而發的! 他還無時無刻都注視著朔間，當朔間他累壞了、生病時，或者心理上有什麼問題時，他總是第一個知道，還以彆扭的態度去對朔間關懷備至、照顧有加。他的朋友、同學有事時，他也會以不耐煩的態度認真給予有用的建議及伸出援手。唯獨是我，自我認識他以來，一丁點的關心、一丁點的溫柔都沒有給過我。

我有時不禁想，難道他真的這麼討厭我嗎？

7

我從來沒有想過，我可以得到他給予的溫柔...

我和家人又吵了大架，我一怒之下沖出家門，我不想留在那個家中，因為我和他們總是無法達成一致的共識，而且剛剛和他們翻臉，我並未做好面對他們的準備。離開時太急，沒有帶足夠金錢到酒店住一晚甚麼的。原本還想找個對自己有性需求的女孩子請求借宿一宵的，翻了幾翻通訊錄，最後一個電話也沒有撥出。我知道總有人會答應，但她們不會單純放我入屋做完就睡。真煩... 我討厭別人打探我的事，討厭那些以自以為的關心為名強硬地企圖窺探面具下的我的人。

唉... 看來呢我要在街頭露宿了... 哪裡有個舒適的天橋底呢？將來成為偶像後可能會有「偶像羽風薰以前窮得要露宿」之類的報導吧...

海... 一不留意竟來到了海邊。 夜晚的海洋和舒服的海風讓我稍稍放鬆，果然正如奏太君所說，海洋的魔力很大啊... 之後我坐在堤壩邊緣享受這份平靜，整理自己的心情和思緒。我沒有想過之後我會來到了晃牙君的家，還幫 Leon 洗澡...

原本我就坐在堤壩邊靜靜地看海，突然遇到了和 Leon君散步的晃牙君，他說看到我的眼神和以前的朔間一樣，以為我要自殺，最後更拉了我回他家，他說既然我不想回自己家，就到他家幫 Leon 君洗澡，他讓我住在他家作報酬。

他嘴裡一邊說著和 Leon 君洗澡很麻煩啊，牠常逃走啊甚麼的，一邊偷偷觀察我。我心想 Leon 君這麼麻煩，你也養了這麼多年吧，之前又不見你抱怨找助手？但我知道他是在擔心我。我很高興，我終於享受到晃牙君獨有的溫柔，儘管他是一如既往的彆扭。

幫完 Leon 君洗澡後，我就好像和 Leon 君打了一仗，我全身被水弄濕透。我以這副狼狽模樣從浴室走出，懷裡抱住用毛巾包裹住的濕小狗，正想抱怨時看到了圍住圍裙在廚房裡忙活的晃牙君。他聽到聲音望向我和 Leon 君，狡黠的笑了笑，「羽風... 前輩 ... 你終於體會到讓 Leon 洗澡有多困難了吧~ 」

我呆了呆，甩掉腦中想法後無奈笑了笑，「體會到了~ 別取笑我狼狽的模樣了~ 」

「很少見到你狼狽的樣子哦，羽風... 前輩 ... 不知道被你那群小蒲公英們知道後會怎樣呢~？」

「哎... 放過我吧放過我吧~ 」

他蓋好鍋蓋，走到我面前接過手上的 Leon，近距離之下嗅出了油煙味。「本大爺先去幫 Leon 吹乾毛髮。你未吃飯吧，我在煮咖哩，你洗完澡出來就可以吃了。替換的衣物在桌上，是我買大了的衣服，未穿過的，你湊合一下吧。」

我急忙應了聲好就拿了衣服衝進浴室。砰一聲關門，混亂的情感才如潮水般湧來。我跌坐在門後，一手摸上臉頰，一手按著心臟位置。為什麼我的臉會有一般不散的熱意？為什麼我的心臟在以一個極快的速度跳動？為什麼那個人妻造型的晃牙君在腦海中揮之不去？人妻樣子的晃牙君... 嗎？

「呃!」糟糕! 硬了...

快速解開皮帶，脫下褲子連同內褲丟到地上，顫抖得厲害的右手緩緩伸向半硬的陰莖，握住且快速擼動。 我強迫自己想著以前一起做過的女性性感柔軟的身體，但奇怪的是這些影像不再像以前一樣能夠增加我的興致，久久都未能達到高潮。

「哈... 哈... 晃、晃牙君... !!!」

意識回籠後發現我叫了一個很不得了的名字出來，我連忙用左手摀住嘴巴，右手也嚇得停了動作。我、我究竟在幹什麼？! 竟然想著自己的後輩 (男性) 自慰了？! 我瘋了嗎？我拼命想拉回理智，但當腦中一浮現在外面煮飯溫柔的晃牙君，下身就脹痛不已，呃，明明剛才回憶以前和女性的性交經歷時下身就沒有反應... 

「唉...」

這些事暫不管，解決生理需要至關重要。遵循內心欲望，腦中晃牙君的影像漸漸清晰。長長的圍裙緊繃在瘦削的腰部，勾勒出精緻的線條。手袖挽起露出精瘦的手臂，廚房內的蒸氣為蜜糖色的眸子蒙一層水氣，眸色更為甜膩。淡色肌膚上的薄汗在燈光下反射出光芒，整個人在此情此境下顯得特別柔和。

這樣美好的人如果正在我的懷裏... 如果在我懷裏... 

他在我懷裡不止的喘息，溫熱的氣息噴灑在我頸側。我們兩人的慾望在我雙手之間互相磨擦，每一次火熱的觸碰都會引起他身體的輕微顫動。他顫抖的雙手、雙腿分別圈住我的脖頸和腰部，身體的貼合縮短了嘴唇之間的距離，距離漸減至零。雙唇交疊，舌頭交纏，唾液交融。

「羽風前輩!」

「唔呃!」

白光閃現，在快感的麻痺下，一股白濁噴湧而出。

「 羽風前輩! 羽風前輩! 你還好嗎？」晃牙君一邊用力拍門一邊呼喚我，把我已拋到九霄雲外的理智拉了回來。

我倚在門上努力穩定氣息，向外面回了句，「晃牙君？我沒事，怎麼突然擔心起我來呢？」

「哼，本大爺才沒有擔心你! 只是在你進去那麼久都聽不到水聲，以為你摔在浴室裏...

總之! 本大爺沒有擔心你這個混蛋! 你沒事的話本大爺就走囉。」

聽著他前後自相矛盾的句子，我不禁「嘻嘻嘻」笑了出來。那孩子真可愛呀~ 今天一日之內竟然被他擔心了兩次，可是他擔心的對象卻是一個想著他自慰、幻想和他做愛、聽到他叫自己名字就高潮的渣男。

像我這樣無恥的人是否浪費了他的關心？

我望著手上、地上的液體感到自責。

8

那天，在那個荒唐的行徑後，我努力裝出一副若無其事的樣子和他共進晚餐，厚面皮地在那裏留宿。他有問我要不要一起睡床，但我對他的內疚和對未知感情的恐懼使我拒絕了這個建議。  
深夜，我在沙發上輾轉反側，腦海裏塞滿了亂糟糟的東西，到了接近清晨四點才勉強睡了，不過，過了不久又被清晨的陽光弄醒。

「喂，羽風... 前輩，你真的... 這麼煩惱嗎？你幾乎整晚沒睡，黑眼圈都出來了。」他把親手做的早餐端上桌後坐在我對面。

「哎呀哎呀，被男人關心我可開心不起來啊~」用習慣的話語去掩飾我心內的慌張。

我現在很怕在晃牙君面前表現自己扭曲的慾望。

「不過，謝謝你擔心我，晃牙君。」我努力擠出和平常的別無二致的笑容。

他挑挑眉，望向我的眼神卻透露出擔憂和不滿。「哼，本大爺才沒有關心你，但如果你想找人傾訴，本大爺可以勉為其難聽聽的...」

「哈哈，勉為其難... 嗎？」

我現在想起他那個口是心非的樣子就很想笑。

9

從那荒唐的一夜起計算，日子已經過了一星期。

在這星期裡，我不敢面對晃牙君，一看見他，在心底潛伏的陌生心情就會活躍起來，企圖噴薄而出，於是我遠離了所有會遇見他的地方，缺席了Undead的組合活動。我發現即便若無其事地與美麗的小姐約會，吃著我最愛的甜品，但在當中享受不到一絲往昔的甜味和一分從前的樂趣。明明坐在我對面的是一個嬌嫩可愛的女孩子，但晃牙君各式各樣的表情卻不是在我腦海浮現，漸漸我無法沉醉於與她的約會，漸漸晃牙君的身影取代了眼前的少女，而我的目光只被晃牙君吸引。

晃牙君果然是令我變得奇怪的元兇啊。

最後我放棄了繼續進行這種宛如自虐的行為，乖乖地扮演一個認真向學的好學生，不逃學約會，不在校園調戲女學生，不缺席海洋生物部活動，還準點回家。姐姐、同學們都對我最近安份了不少的事表示難以置信。

我只是盡量減少和他接觸，但意外的是，在這個星期內我竟如我所願沒有見過他一面。我很想問自己，究竟要有幾深的了解，先可以做到在相同的地方學習卻能在一星期內完全避開他？而他似乎也沒有察覺到我對他的避而不見，否則憑著他如小狗般靈敏的鼻子必定能找到我吧。

但是，此時此刻，我卻在3-A班房門口見到在四處張望的他，他也很快就發現到我的存在，我們四目相接。

看著他的臉，一直在我腦海裡亂七八糟的想法及一些心底的未知情感一概洶湧而至，一星期的不見面在此刻相見之時放大無數倍，竟使我有一絲思念和再見的喜悅。這麼澎湃的陌生奇怪感受使我恐懼，走向對方的路在我眼中彷如通向禁忌領域的通道，雙腿自動逐步向後退，在我決定直接轉身逃開時，忽然，一陣陣有強烈存在感且不燙人的暖流從手腕暴露的皮膚傳遍了全身，包裹了心臟，瞬間驅散了眼前令人恐懼的幻覺，同時亦驅散了內心大半的濃霧。

「羽風前輩! 你別逃望啊! 你最近為什麼要避開我？本大爺究竟哪裡得罪你了你才這樣對我？!」

這種有些委屈又有些受傷感覺的聲音令我感到意外的心疼，忍不住對上了他與以往不同的暗淡雙眼，眼底意外透露出一種可愛小狗狗被主人拋棄的可憐感。

晃牙君... 你露出這種表情實在是太狡猾了...

我無法再直視他的樣子，轉去往下看向暖流的來源，不料卻見到拉著我手腕的晃牙君的手。呆滯了一會後，我的臉迅速爆紅。在感受到臉上的不正常熱流時，我下意識用未被握住的手掩住面龐。

「啊!」包裹著手腕的暖意突然消失，然後就看見晃牙君尷尬以及隱約浮現些少悲傷的模樣。「抱歉，我碰了你的手，你討厭與男性有身體接觸吧。」

失去對方溫度的手無力垂回我身側。

看著面前低著頭不知所措的晃牙君，我不禁覺得，來自他的觸碰我一點都不反感。我的手不受控制地放在他毛茸茸的腦袋上，不得章法地揉了幾下。比我矮了些許的他瞪大了他圓圓的眼眸，不可置信地看著我，一會後又低下頭來，紅色的耳尖暴露了它主人此刻的心情。

「混蛋學長... 頭髮要亂了... 別當本大爺是狗!」

「哈哈!」我稍微替他整理亂翹的髮絲。「好了好了，不揉了，不揉了。」

我把他拉到一邊，見周圍沒有人注意這邊的動靜就開始解釋，「我承認我的確有避開你... 哎! 晃牙君，你別生氣，聽我先說! … 其實我就是在那一晚後一看到你就覺得尷尬，始終被後輩遇見離家出走的我是很丟臉的~」我知道這個並不是主要的原因，但那個主要的原因我可真說不出口呢～

「哈？就是因為這個？」晃牙君眉頭舒展，終於鬆了一口氣，然後就叉著腰開始對我說教。「你一直在想這種事真是無聊誒，每個人都會有落難我的時候，本大爺才沒有甚麼閒情逸緻去嘲笑你呢！而且即使你當天有多丟臉，都只有本大爺一個人看見，你在女孩子心目中還是那個英俊瀟灑、玉樹臨風的羽風薰! 其實在我心目中，遇到困難的羽風前輩反而讓我感覺你和我一樣都是一個普通人呢! 」

伴著臉上溫暖的笑容，他直白的話語直擊我內心的柔軟，使我有一種由內至外被淨化了的感覺。

他真是一個可愛的孩子啊。

看著他離開的背影，我突然眷戀起他在握住我的手腕時手心的溫度...

10

缺席了一個星期的組合訓練於我而言沒有甚麼大問題，始終我是Undead二枚看板之一，實力是不容小看的。四人一起練習新舞大約一個小時後，朔間桑便建議休息15分鐘。我看見朔間桑又在裝老年人使喚晃牙君去買番茄汁，晃牙君反抗了幾下便在朔間桑的摸頭攻勢下「敗陣」，拉著阿多尼斯君去買飲料。

大概是注意到我的視線，朔間桑突然轉身，然後我們的視線對上了。我立即反應過來移開視線， 隨意用手上的毛巾擦了擦臉上和頸上的汗水。但是朔間桑似乎沒有放過我，他走了過來站在我身側，輕飄飄的話語狠狠撞擊我的心臟，「你喜歡晃牙？」

晃牙君和阿多尼斯君回來時我及時收拾好心情，而朔間桑更是若無其事地上前掛在晃牙君身上索要番茄汁。我接過阿多尼斯君遞給我的冰水，但眼睛卻沒有看過他一眼，反而黏在晃牙君身上，看他和他親愛的朔間前輩的互動，看他把自己準備的吸管插進手裡那罐冰涼的番茄汁裡，遞給朔間桑喝，在看見黑髮前輩飲到番茄汁的滿足表情後，在罵罵咧咧的面具後的溫柔和喜悅也快藏不住了...

「你喜歡晃牙？」

腦海迴響起朔間桑先前問他的問題，我當時沒有回答，是不知道？還是不想承認？感受著這股從一年前遇到晃牙君後越來越強的酸澀感情，現在大概知道是什麼了。

是嫉妒...

嫉妒，「由於怨恨且察覺他人享有之利益，並欲將其佔為己有，因而產生的一種情感與心理狀態」。

這種情感和我小時候妒忌哥哥哥姐姐的得寵很相似，但又有什麼不同，大概是因為...

我想把晃牙君身體的每一處、心裏的每一個角落，都佔為己有吧。看來，自譽「萬花叢中過，片葉不沾身」的我，偏偏栽倒在這隻心中沒有我的小狗身上呢...

11

即使練習室裏表面很平和，但是晃牙君依然察覺到先前空氣中的緊張氣氛，他應付了朔間桑後走向我問我發生了什麼。我沒有也不可能說實話，他不相信我的話，一直注視著我的雙眼，直到朔間桑來替我解圍。

已到夕方，練習後四人之間的嬉笑打鬧在阿多尼斯君收到他姐姐的電話之後結束，阿多尼斯君很快就收拾好東西回家進行家庭聚會，而朔間桑則一邊說著「很累，老年人快散架了」，一邊回到位於輕音部室的棺材裏休息。

我和晃牙君結伴沿著走廊準備下樓離開，日落的餘光穿過玻璃窗灑落在走廊上，靠近窗邊的晃牙君在橙色光芒下身體顯得透明，似是自帶柔和光環的天使，一瞬間就會離開人間，回到天堂。我不禁嘲笑自己的想法，如果有天堂和地獄，大概晃牙君會較像是自願墮入地獄陪伴魔王大人的墮天使吧，即使魔王是想推開他...

「你在想甚麼？為何你笑得這麼...悲傷？」回神後便發現晃牙君駐足在我面前，眼中是擔憂和不解。

「沒甚麼，不值一題，別管我了，走吧走吧~」

晃牙君見我笑得這麼勉強，大概知道是我有事在自己煩惱但不想告訴別人，所以他丟下句，「有事別一個人承受呀!」，便繼續往前直走了。

悲傷...？

我笑得很悲傷嗎？

手不自覺撫上面容。

我現在已經意識到我喜歡上晃牙君，會對他有佔有慾，想把他留在自己身邊，眼中只有自己。

但是，這是愛嗎？愛是甚麼樣的？

這個世界上有太多人因「喜歡」而在一起，但很快就會因厭倦而分開。我對我以前的女朋友大概是喜歡的，喜歡她們的可愛或美麗，喜歡她們的甜美或嬌羞，喜歡他們凹凸有致、香嫩軟滑的身體，但是一旦失去了興趣就會毫不猶豫地拋棄她們，即使她們看起來有多可憐。可見，「喜歡」這種感情是有多麼兒戲。我不想因為單單一句「喜歡你」而令晃牙君接受我，在他喜歡上我又以一句「我已經對你失去興趣，抱歉分手吧」而令他受傷。這種體貼是「愛」嗎？不知道。即使我考慮這麼多，但我知道的是，就算對他說了喜歡，他也不會接受我... 

朔間桑當時問我，「你喜歡晃牙？」我沒有回答，但眼神已不敢直接對上他的了。

「看來汝還沒看清汝的心，吾輩作為長輩給汝一些建議。汝應該不知道汝看わんこ的眼神吧，畢竟旁觀者清，但他實在太愚笨了，竟然察覺不到汝眼裡對他的渴望。」

渴望...？

「汝應該清楚知道他和汝過去那些女孩子是不同的吧，但汝害怕汝的喜歡會傷害他，但是，汝究竟對他是單純的喜歡，還是更深層次的愛，這就要靠汝去分辨了。但是汝放心好了，吾輩只是視他為其中一個吾輩心愛的孩子，不會有更多更深的感情。」

我立即抬起頭，直視朔間桑，「但那孩子這麼喜歡你...」

「不，他對吾輩並非真正的愛哦⋯」他半瞇起那雙深沉不見底的血瞳，一掃周圍溫柔的氛圍，取而代之是恐嚇和威脅。他的眼神盯得我內心發毛。

「晃牙對我來說是重要的孩子。」我隨著他的眼神轉變而顫抖了一下。「吾輩希望汝一是鼓起勇氣追求他，一是放棄汝的心思，吾輩不希望他因汝對感情的拖拖拉拉而受傷害。」

「如果他受到任何傷害⋯」

「本大爺可不會放過你呀。」

12

我目送晃牙君離開後，不想太早回家，不知不覺走到花園，遇見在忙的小杏，哎，她一看見我就進入戒備狀態，還跑了。

唔...我就有那麼可怕嗎？

她走遠了些，回頭，看我沒有追上去搭訕，便面露擔憂之色走了回來。

「唔... 羽風前輩，你... 今天還好嗎？」

「我看上去很不好嗎？」

「嗯，前輩你見到我沒有像以前那樣對我窮追不捨，一邊撩著頭髮一邊 wink，軟泡硬磨逼我陪你約會。最近聽說前輩身邊也沒有女人了呢，今天一看還是真的呢，所以說，前輩你是受到甚麼刺激還是病了？」

「被你這樣說還真傷心啊...」我按住胸口做出痛心的表情。「你令我覺得平時的我是甚麼窮凶極惡的誘拐犯似的，明明我對各位小蒲公英都付出了愛喔～」

小杏立即瞪了我一眼，說：「羽風前輩你應該很清楚，你給予那些所謂的小蒲公英和某個人的愛的份量是差天共地的。而你只是一直逃避別人都清楚的事實。」

某個人？

我捕捉到這個關鍵詞後呆了。

「難道你⋯」

「對啊，就是你想的那個人，畢竟你看他的眼神是不一樣的，有希望被他注意的渴望，有當被注意到時的喜悅，有被嫌棄時的悲傷，有發現他只關心朔間前輩時的嫉妒，比起平時的你與你那些女朋友的眼神更生動、更閃亮。」

「啊哈哈，原來如此啊，我都沒有留意到這些東西呢，小杏你真關心我啊。但是就是因為我現在瞭解到這種感情，才感到如此迷惘⋯」

難得現在有個可信賴、可以陪我傾訴的對象，我漸漸放棄維持這個嬉皮笑臉的面具，決定把煩惱攤出來說。

「羽風前輩可別誤會，我只是盡製作人的本份了解每一位偶像的情況。其實你有甚麼好糾結呢？既然你知道對大神君的心意，那就去行動啊！」

小杏把我拉到位處偏僻角落的長椅，四處張望檢查周圍沒有人後，便繼續話題。

我看着她理所當然的模樣，嘆了口氣，「別看我談過很多戀愛，其實我可是第一次遇到這樣的情況，我不清楚甚麼是愛，不知道我只是好像以前的戀愛一樣對晃牙君有一時的衝動，還是真的愛上了他。」

我想，究竟自己是何時開始對他有興趣呢？最近開始？不是，好像由很久以前就... 該不是由第一次在走廊遇見他就一見鍾情了吧？！這不是那些言情小說的橋段嗎？話說回來，當時就好像被他吸引了目光... 明明他是我討厭的類型，又吵又粗魯，整天掛著一副臭臉，但這樣的他卻令我深深記住了他，無法令我討厭起來。慢慢認識他，我漸漸知道他的好，亦漸漸無意識把他裝在心裡柔軟的位置。無時無刻想起他，無時無刻記掛他，這對我來說無比陌生。

「聽你說，其實你都知道你是真的愛上了他，為何你還要否認這份感情的真實性呢？你把他放在心上，就足以證明你對他已超出了僅僅有興趣這一點了。」

「哈哈，是嗎？可能是當局者迷吧，也可能是我到現在都無法相信自己竟喜歡了一個男性，明明我最討厭和同性親近嘛～」

「我相信你不是喜歡男性，而是只喜歡大神君一人，對你來說大神君是特別的，對吧？」

「小杏能說出這種話，哥哥我可是很欣賞你喔～真的真的～你或許是對的，我只為晃牙君而彎，這種話有點噁心但卻是事實。」

「那前輩你還有甚麼好糾結呢？」

我把頭隨意地撘在椅背上，望向天，在橙紅、淡紫色的彩雲中太陽已慢慢消失在大廈後，淡白的月亮漸漸在空中增加其存在感。

「我很害怕喔。」我感受到躺人疑惑的目光，苦笑道，「晃牙君接不接受我是一回事，而且我始終賄和男生交往過，呃，雖然我完～全沒有和除晃牙君以外的男性交往的想法就是了。我不知道如何和同性建立戀愛關係，也不知道和同性接吻、擁抱，甚至做愛時會否感到噁心。我很害怕我無法接受。如果去到那一個階段才知道自己無法接受的話，我寧願不曾開始。我害怕會令他受傷，那孩子是特別的，我不想給他無謂的傷害。」

「前輩你連試也不試就斷定你無法接受？！而且最重要是，一段美好的愛情並不只建基於那些親密接觸，這種單純追求物理上接觸的愛情是多麼膚淺啊。我相信精神上的契合才是使一對戀人百頭到老相伴一生的重要因素。還有，難道前輩你戀愛知識這麼豐富，都不知道嗎？在愛情面前，喜歡的人永遠都是最美的。另外我相信晃牙君總有一天會被你感動，畢竟他對朔間前輩可不是愛哦～」

聽了小杏的開導及鼓勵，我心裡負擔減輕了不少，感覺就有種可以立即衝去晃牙君家告白的力量。而的確，當我冷靜下來，我已經在晃牙君家門口了。

13

冷靜下來後告白的勇氣消失得幾乎一點不剩，看見面前的大門，想到裡面那個人，我一瞬間雙腿發軟蹲在了晃牙家門口。

啊啊啊！我怎麼就這樣衝動，想都不想就來了，可是甚麼心理準備都沒有啊！抱歉了小杏，就算你知道後要罵我是膽小鬼，我實在是做不到啊！

那就趁着晃牙君沒有發現就趕緊溜，當甚麼事都沒有發生過！

豈料我剛想站起來，面前的門竟突然被推開，而蹲在門口的我就正中門板被撞得向後摔去⋯⋯

「啊！」「啊？」

晃牙君看清我後立即丟下手上的狗帶，衝上前扶起我。「羽風前輩？你怎麼蹲在人家門口？想犯罪嗎？⋯⋯唉，你無事吧？」

「晃牙君～好痛欸⋯⋯」我在晃牙君的幫助下一邊揉著腰一邊小心翼翼地站起來。「我才不是可疑分子呢，你幾時有見過這麼英俊瀟灑玉樹臨風的可疑分子呢？」

「⋯⋯你算了吧。」晃牙君瞪了我一眼，便順着發展扶我進屋，在沙發坐下。我看着他把Leon君安撫處置好後，便去了廚房泡茶。

「找本大爺有甚麼事啊？不會是又跟家人鬧翻了吧？」

「才不是呢，最近他們都沒有向我甩臉色。別擔心別擔心～」

「那就好。」

對話中斷，我慶幸他沒有深入地問下去，但一時間又對現在這種寧靜感到不安。

等了一會兒，他拿了兩杯冒着熱氣的綠茶出來坐在對面，茶他一杯，我一杯。

「還疼嗎？」

「啊⋯⋯」我揉了揉剛才撞到的地方，有點刺痛有點酸，想是瘀了。「不是很嚴重，可以不理會啦。」

「甚麼可以不理會呢！這麼大個人都不會自己照顧自己！看你剛才跌坐的樣子就知道肯定撞瘀了，不照料你想要疼幾天呢？！來！躺下！」

𣎴等我再辯明他已經硬是把我按倒在沙發上，我唯有順從地趴在上面。話說晃牙君這裡不是很大，但沙發就很長，我的身體就剛剛好可以躺平在上面，看來晃牙君平時也常躺在上面看電視甚麼的。

忽然之間我感受到後腰上一股帶着體溫的壓力。這是一雙手帶着合適的力度在腰部肌肉處揉按壓。

我沒想過事情會發展成這樣，竟然可以享受到心上人為我按摩，這實在是意料之外的喜悅。不得不說，晃牙君的技術實在不錯，力度適中，按壓得很到位，我不時因為他按中位置而享受得嘆氣，看了我的反應他又會在該位置轉着圈地按。我很快就閉上了眼睛，把臉埋在雙臂之間，放鬆全身躺着享受晃牙君的溫柔。

「晃牙君真的是一個溫柔的孩子呢⋯⋯」按了一會兒我便舒服得想睡，腦袋迷迷糊糊的，我不知道身後的人臉上掛著怎樣的表情，但我可以自以為是地覺得他是在微笑著看我嗎? 我的腦袋裡浮現出一幅幅帶着溫暖顏色的畫面，每一幕背景不同，但唯二的共通點是有晃牙君的存在，以及是我偷偷看到的景色，有早上還是睡迷糊狀態的、軟乎乎躺在床上的他，有繫上圍裙在煮飯的他，也有黃昏時獨自坐在輕音部窗邊、沐浴在金光中彈木結他的他。記憶中每一個笑容漸漸與現在的幻想融合，創造一個曖昧的景象。

時間，就這樣下去吧! 

我希望晃牙君的眼中只有我一人，每一個樣子的晃牙君都可以由我來獨占，他床上的另一個位置是屬於我的，他親手做的飯菜是為我而煮的，他每一首創作的新歌的第一次是由我聽到的...... 

可他並沒有發現我對他的情愫...... 我知再這樣隱藏下去，可能會失去他，但那一句真的這麼容易就說到出來嗎? 

我很希望晃牙君可以一直在我身邊.....

其實⋯⋯

「晃牙君...... 我喜歡你。」


End file.
